I'd lie
by Sakudragon
Summary: OK, this is my first song fic and it probbly sucks. It's also my first Sakura&Sasuke fic to, hope you people like it.


_**I don't think that passenger seat **_

_**Has ever looked this good to me**_

_**He tells me about his day**_

_**And I count the colors in his eyes**_

**"Hey Sasu-Chan****,**** how are you?"**

**"Not that good really."**

**"Oh, why what's wrong?"**

**"I broke up with Karin today."**

**"Oh, I'm sorry."**

**"It's not your fault Saku-Chan."**

**Saku-Chan, that's what he always calls me, because I'm h****i****s best friend****,**** and that's all I'll ever be to him nothing more nothing less. Witch suck, because I've liked him for a real long time, but I haven't ever asked him out because I'm afraid he'd say he doesn't like me that way, and I didn't want to ruin our friendship over it. But the biggest reason I didn't ask him, was because he had a girlfriend.**

_**He'll never fall in love he swears**_

_**As he runs his fingers through his hair**_

_**I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong**_

**"So, umm…Why'd you break up with her?"**

**I sat there and waited for him to tell me, and I can see the way his eyes looked so much duller than there usually self almost reminded me of he's father's. After awhile of silence, he finally said something.**

**"Because she was cheating on me with some another guys she's been going out with for a week."**

**All I could think was finally maybe now I had a chance with him, but then he said something that made me almost cry.**

**"I'm so sick of girls always lying or cheating on me. I'm done with girls. You know Saku-Chan you're my best friend and I could never ask for anything more."**

**And I laugh at him. It was a fake laugh, but it was the best I could do at the time**

**"Don't be stupid Sasu-Chan, you'll find someone who'll be right for you and she'll love you unconditionally, and won't lie to you or cheat and you."**

**And as I say that, deep down I know it's me I'm talking about, but I know he'll never think that.**

**"Yeah right, I don't think there's a girl like that out there."**

**"Sasu-Chan don't worry, there's someone of there for you."**

_**I don't think it ever crossed his mind**_

_**He tells a joke, I fake a smile**_

_**That I know all his favorite songs**_

**"I'm not worried it's not like am going to kill myself over it"**

**"Ha-ha, very funny.'**

**"No I'm serious Saku-Chan, I'm not worried at all."**

_**\I could tell you his favorite color's greenHe loves to argue, born on the seventeenthHis sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyesAnd if you ask me if I love him,I'd lie**_

**"God Saku-chan, you would think with the way you're always worried about me, you loved me or something."**

**"Ha-ha Sasu-Chan, are you trying to be funny again."**

**That's what I said on the out said, but on the inside I was more like this:(God yes, I've loved you for so long and I just didn't tell you because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. But now that it's out, I love you, I love you, I love you and then I threw myself at him.) but I knew I couldn't do that.**

**"No, not really."**

**"Well on a brighter note are you excited about your birthday party? Everyone's waiting for you at your home."**

**"They are? I didn't know that Saku-Chan'**

**"Oh, umm… Really?'**

**"Yeah, in fact if I remember right, I told you guys I didn't want one."**

**"Oh well, you have one. So you'll just have to deal with it."**

**"Why'd you tell me anyway? You know I don't like them."**

**"So you wouldn't walk out when you saw it. Come on Sasu-Chan, how many people can say they're seventeen on the seventeenth? It's cool and you're going."**

_**He looks around the roomInnocently overlooks the truthShouldn't a light go on?Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?He sees everything black and whiteNever let nobody see him cryI don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**_

**"Wow, you guys did all this?"**

**"Yeah well, Sakura-Chan did most of the work, so we really can't take all the credit for it." Naruto said**

**"Oh well it looks good Saku-Chan, thanks"**

**"Yeah, you're welcome." I said. A littler disappointed, but I wasn't sure why. I guess I felt like he didn't appreciate it as much as I thought he would.**

_**He stands there then walks awayMy god if I could only sayI'm holding every breath for you...**_

**It was at least two hours later, when I noticed Sasuke was leaving.**

**"Hey, Sasu-Chan, where are you going?"**

**"It's getting to loud down here, I'm going upstairs to my room for a littler bit."**

**"Okay...Oh hey, I'll bring you up the gift I got you, okay?"**

**"Yeah sure, I'll be in my room."**

**"Okay I'll be there in a sec."**

**I walked to the leaving room, grabbed my gift for him and then I saw his sister. She's so beautiful I always envied her. After I looked away from her, I went upstairs with his gift **

_**He'd never tell you but he can play guitarI think he can see through everythingBut my heartFirst thought when I wake up isMy god he's beautifulSo I put on my make upAnd pray for a miracle**_

**I walked to his bedroom and knocked.**

**"Door's open."**

**Was the response I got. I opened the door and walked over to him on the bed.**

**"Here, I hope you like it."**

**"I'm sure I will if you got it Saku-Chan."**

**I watched him open it up, and I swear I saw him look a littler happier for a second.**

**"You got me a guitar?"**

**"Yeah, I though you would like it."**

**"I love it, thank you Saku-Chan."**

**"Could you play a song for me?""Sure, what do you want to hear?"**

**"Umm... you pick."**

**"Okay how about this."**

**I sat there wondering what he would play. And then I heard a sing I haven't heard in a really long time, it was the first sing we ever heard together. (The name of it is Golden) by (Fall out boy)**

_**How cruel is the golden rule?When the lives we lived are only golden-platedAnd I knew that the lights of the city were too heavy for meThough I carried karats for everyone to see **_

_**And I saw God cry in the reflection of my enemiesAnd all the lovers with no time for meAnd all of the mothers raise their babiesTo stay away from me **_

_**Tongues on the sockets of electric dreamsWhere the sewage of youth drowned the spark of my teensAnd I knew that the lights of the city were too heavy for me (too heavy for me)Though I carried karats for everyone to see (everyone to see)**_

_**And I saw God cry in the reflection of my enemiesAnd all the lovers with no time for meAnd all of the mothers raise their babiesTo stay away from me **_

_**And pray they don't grow up to be...**_

**He's voice is really amazing, I always love it when he sing to me**

**"Wow, Sasu-Chan that was really good."**

**"Thanks, glad you liked it."**

**"You know, that's one of my favorite songs?"**

**"Yeah I do."**

**I looked in his eyes and they looked so beautiful. I wanted to lean over and kiss him. **

_**Yes I could tell you his favorite color's greenHe loves to argue oh and it kills meHis sisters beautiful he has his father's eyesAnd if you asked me if I love himIf you ask me if I love himI'd lie**_

*******************************************************************************************

**Ok so here's my first song fic, the name of the song is (I'd lie) By Taylor Swift. If you haven't heard it you should, it'll help you with under standing the fic, and it's a really good song too.**

**XOXO.**


End file.
